1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cross-legged table foldable for storage purposes into a compact form.
2. The Related Art
The history of foldable or collapsible tables is a long one. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 413,324 (Ketchum) describes a foldable table having two pairs of cross-legs hinged to a table-top. The innermost pair of legs consist of two parts, each pivotally joined with one another. The upper part is hinged to the table-top at one end while the other end has a concave construction. The lower part of the inner legs is bridged by a round bar over which engages the concave end of the upper part. One of the disadvantages of this arrangement is that in the folded position the table is not free-standing. Furthermore, the round bar is situated at half-height of the table thereby potentially interfering with a person's legs beneath the table-top.
A full leg clearance has been achieved in an arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,895 (Campbell). Other than a lateral cross brace near the top, the table legs are free of any interfering bars. Heavy reliance is placed upon a stop bracket fastened to an upper leg portion. In the '895 patent, advantages of clearance have, however, been obtained at the expense of stability.
A sturdier construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,203 (Johanson) featuring a U-shaped link with bent arms through which the table-top pivots. Each of the crossed legs flare outwardly to improve stability.
Related art may also be found in U.S. Pat. No. 149,619 (Dahm), U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,382 (Anderson), U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,367 (Flagstad), U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,357 (Allbritton), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,224 (Calmes). Much of this art provides complicated engineering solutions to the problem of folding trays and tables.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding table which is of sturdy but simple and lightweight construction and that may be interconverted from an open upright to a closed-folded position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding table in accordance with the foregoing object which is vertically free standing in the closed-folded position and nests in the horizontal stacking position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a folding table in accordance with the foregoing objects which may be simply and economically manufactured.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a folding table in accordance with the foregoing objects in which the legs and cross-members of the folding support structures for the tablet thereof comprises formed metal tubing, thereby facilitating simple and economical manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a folding table having sufficient clearance below the table top for a person's legs to be comfortably accommodated.